This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application METHOD FOR SETTING AND CONTROLLING PRINTING POSITION OF THE PRINTER filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jan. 20, 2001 and there duly assigned Serial No. 3416/2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a printer, and more particularly, to a method of setting and adjusting the print location of a printer, by which information about a print location of a printer to identify where printing will start is set as an option by a user, and a printer is controlled such that a document is printed out according to the set print location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a printer is used in combination with a computer. After having received print setup information and print data transferred from the computer, the printer runs a built-in printer drive program and controls printing such that print data is printed on a paper loaded according to the print setup information. For a user to change a location for printing on a paper, a document margin setup function has been used.
However, a shortcoming of a printer according to conventional art is that it is difficult to produce prints of a standardized format. Furthermore, it is difficult for a user to accurately determine a print location when using a document margin setting function. Conventional printers typically have a problem with respect to accurately printing a portion of a text or image which a user desires to print on a paper by scaling up or down a document.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective, among other objectives, of the present invention to provide a method of setting and adjusting a print location of a printer, by which a user directly defines the print location for printing by the printer and the printer is controlled such that an image or text, for example, to be printed is printed out exactly at a desired position on a paper using information about the defined print location and margins.
To achieve the above objective, and other objectives, of the present invention, a method of setting the print location for printing by a printer is provided. The method includes the steps of: (a) determining whether or not a print location setting command of the printer is input; (b) outputting a print location setting menu screen for setting the print location for printing by the printer when the print location setting command is input; (c) inputting print location information in the print location setting menu screen by using an input means; and (d) storing the print location information entered in the step (c) in a memory.
The present invention also provides a method of adjusting the print location for printing by a printer. The method of adjusting the print location for printing by a printer includes the steps of: (a) receiving printer print location information about a print location for printing by a printer and margin information about margins for printing from a computer of a user communicating with the printer; (b) determining a print location for printing on a paper or printing medium loaded on the printer using the printer print location information and the margin information; and (c) controlling the position of a printer head for the printer according to the print location for printing determined in the step (b).